


Immature Route

by soft_bucky



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam annoys the hell out of Blake. Unbeknownst to Blake, it's on purpose. Now, Blake decides that he is going to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immature Route

**Author's Note:**

> Miranda Lambert is not involved in this. This is purely fiction since Blake is married and Adam is currently dating a model. This is my first Shevine/Bladam fic, so sorry if it's not up to par. I am new to Shevine and plan on two other one shots for this pairing.

"Jesus Adam. You like beautiful women. We get that. But flattering my contestant will get you nowhere since she's mine and not yours. So stop interrupting me." The audience laughs at Blake's comment and he talks to Holly about her performance and announces that she was the winner of that battle round.

Adam couldn't go wrong with beautiful women, but he also couldn't go wrong with a country sasquach named Blake Shelton. Adam was comfortable enough with his masculinity and all that other mumbo jumbo to admit that he had a crush on a guy.

He couldn't deny that he felt something for Blake.  And those feelings went beyond friendship. Way beyond friendship since friends don't think about the other friend fucking them. 

He probably realized it soon after the fourth season of The Voice started filming.  Blake pissed the hell out of him, but he couldn't help his attraction for the older man. As that old saying goes, the heart wants what the heart wants.   


But Adam can not tell what Blake's heart wanted. Blake was complicated. He was like an onion; he had layers. Adam could understand the outer ones, but he could not understand his inner workings.   


When Amber goes off stage after hugging Blake; before the next contestants perform, Blake sees Adam mock pouting at him across the row of plush red seats. Adam busts out the puppy dog eyes and pokes out his bottom lip just enough to make Blake roll his eyes.

"Let's hug it out then. Come 'ere." Blake chuckles. He opens his arms in a hug and Adam laughs, walking over to his friend and receives a tight hug from him.

He goes to his own seat once more with claps and various cheers erupting from the audience from the pair's display of affection. In his chair, he thinks about why the hell he even liked Blake. After all, he was just warm smiles and snippy comments and a stupid, smooth sounding country accent. And that has never even been one of his turn  ons until now. Although he did date a girl from Tennessee when he was in high school who had a southern accent.

But Blake was also affectionate, tall; a few inches taller than Adam, warm, funny, and  talented too. And maybe that's also why he liked him. With all the platonic affections from Blake, Adam figures he'll kick start something. Anything to make Blake do something or realize something; anything.

He'll go with the immature route and annoy the fuck out of Blake, hoping that he'll react differently or discover something new within himself. And that is exactly what he does. On commercial breaks and even on camera, Adam continuously makes comments to Blake and once pokes him repeatedly in the shoulder just because he can, before calmly walking to his seat like nothing ever happened other than a smirk and eyebrow raise at Blake who has a deep frown set on his face.

Eventually Blake stops reacting to Adam other than a "Shut up Adam." or various saying of that phrase and Adam thinks that maybe, just maybe he took it too far. That's only a slight possibility.

But finally the show is over and the cameras are being rolled away to God knows where and the audience members are leaving. So all of the judges get out of their extremely comfortable seats and go off to their dressing rooms.

Adam walks down the dimly lit hallway that his room was  locted in and makes to enter the room. They really needed to fix the light fixtures but still haven't done so yet. As his hand touches the gold metal of the handle to his door, a hand grips his shoulder and he flinches. This must be the part where he dies. It's like a horror movie. Unlike horror movies where the person in danger runs and ultimately falls, he's going to fight.

But when he turns around, it's Blake who had the large hand on his shoulder. That is much better than being face to face with a serial killer.

"Jesus Shelton, you scared me." Adam remarks. He bites back a chuckle when he sees the annnoyed expression on Blake's face.

"Jesus Adam. You annoyed the hell out of me." Blake mocks.

"Yeah, well what do you want?" Adam asks, pretending to be nonchalant. He is purposely ignoring the pounding of his heart that he could feel in his chest. Part of it was due to being scared and the other part was due to his close proximity with Blake.

"You." Blake says simply with a quirk of one of his eyebrows, discreetly  eyeing Adam's well defined body.

Adam couldn't really believe that this was happening. That seems like a cliche line but here Blake is, right in front of him, saying it. At least his plan worked. He should give himself a pat on the back for his skills; no matter how immature they may be.

"Then how about you do something about it. They always say go after what you want in life."

Blake smirks at this and leans down with one hand pressed against the wall close to Adam's head to kiss him.

'Finally.'  Adam thinks inside his head when he feels Blake's lips upon his which shouldn't be what he thinks about when kissing the guy he happens to like. He should be thinking about how soft Blake's lips are and how plush and pink they are. He should be thinking about how good and right it feels to have him kissing him enthusiastically. His thoughts quickly switch to these instead.

Blake's tongue slides across his lips and he eagerly parts them to  accommodate him. This kiss has got to be in his list of the top ten of his best ones in his life. But it all  comes to an end when Blake pulls away.

Both their breath come in a slightly faster in pace than usual after that and they are both  looking at each other intently with satisfaction and attraction and slight curiosity.

"So what happens now? Where do we go from here?" Blake asks Adam.

Adam shrugs. "I say that  we  go to my place from here. And we can figure out what happens after that.

"Then hurry up and get your things lazy ass." Blake says as Adam opens his door.

"It's not my fault that you decided to kiss me and hold me up." Adam calls out over his shoulder.   


"So you didn't want it then?" When Blake says that, Adam is walking out of the room with his stuff.

"I never said that asshole. I just said that it's not my fault."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Do you know what we're going to be doing at yours?" Blake asks and when Adam looks up at him, he has a knowing, slightly haughty sort of look on his face.

"Oh definitely. I know what's going to happen. Although you might have to earn that classified information." He smirks at Blake.

"In your dreams  rock star . I'm country so I don't have to follow rules. That's a rule it's self." He pats Adam playfully on the head.

He frowns. Blake's got to give him a blowjob sometime, right? He'll just figure out another way of getting what he wants. Even if it's just by annoying him again.


End file.
